Papa MustangXChild Reader Don't Be Afraid Anymore!
by shigurefan101
Summary: Mustang finds a little girl crying in the street. Although she seems like a sweet, innocent little girl, she's actually got a dark secret she hides from Mustang, because she's too afraid he'd turn her away like her parents did.


-Mustang's POV-

I walked along the road one late night. It was unfortunately raining, so if anything tried to attack me, I'd have no chance against it. However, something pulled me out of my miserable thoughts as I heard someone crying. I walked towards it, the sad noise getting louder. When I reached the origin of the crying, I turned to see a little girl crying in a dark ally way. Strange- that's not something you see everyday.  
"Hey are you alright?!" I asked. She lifted up her head to look at me.  
"Uh, I...no" she said, lowering her head once more.  
I bent down beside her and asked, "what's wrong?"  
"Well, my pawents decided that they didn't wove me anymore so here I am!" she said trying to smile.  
"Your parents left you out on the street?!" That just seemed so cruel.  
"Uh huh!"  
"Why don't you come with me. Your probably tired and hungry huh?" I offered.  
"Yeah but I don't even know your name! Mommy always said to not weave with stwangers!"  
After telling her my name and telling her that I was with the military, she came with me. When we got to my apartment, I cleaned her up, gave her some new clothes, and gave her something to eat. While she was eating, she told me that her name was (Name), and that she was 4 years old. After she finished eating, I told her to sit on the couch and wait for me to come back with some blankets, but when I came back, she was already asleep. It was quite cute! However I realized that she was probably cold, so I quickly put the blanket over her peaceful, sleeping form.  
This was the start of a new life that at the time, seemed completely impossible.

-Time Skip-

I got to work, and somehow, the word that I took in a little girl had already been spread around Central and back, which was mind-blowing to me. I heard some of the rumors people were saying as I passed by, all of them consisting of me being a pedophile... REALLY?! Riza came into my office with the face that I had quickly learned was not a 'hi happy to see you' face.  
"Sir, is it true that you took in a little girl last night?" she asked.  
"Yes it is. I found her in a dark ally way in the rain, and she said her parents abandoned her. I couldn't just leave her there."  
"Well you know that that can't be permanent. She is going to have to be brought to an orphanage she-" started to say, however I cut her off.  
"NO!" I screamed. I had figured out why Maes always bragged about his daughter. At the time I thought having children was stupid, but now? I see his point! They're so much fun!  
"You can't take her away!"  
"Sir, she has to go an o-"  
"Well tell them I'm adopting her!" I said. I hadn't had so much fun in years! And we didn't even do much last night! Just talked and ate dinner!  
"Right away sir" Riza said before she left my office.  
At the end of the day, I went home again and found (Name) on the couch with a book- one that was WAY too advanced for a 4 year old.  
"W-what are you reading?" I asked her  
"Something called... 'W-w...a...r and P-pea...ce? Is that how you say it?"  
I face palmed- I didn't even know I OWNED a copy of 'War And Peace'.  
"Yes (Name), that's how you say it. But don't you think that that book is just a tad too advanced for you?" I asked her, emphasizing the 'tad' a bit.  
"No! I can do it!"  
I laughed. She was just so cute!

-Time Skip-

(Name) was now 14 going on 15- how the time passed so quickly I had no idea; and now that I stop and think about it I'm getting o... ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm getting... old. Eww.  
I walked to work today, unhappy thought coming aloud,  
"Damn, looks like it's going to rain today."  
I walked inside my office, and the first thing I saw were these annoying little things called 'papers' that I 'HAD' to sign. Luckily, I have this cute picture of (Name) that I took yesterday to procrastinate on! But unfortunately, Riza walked in RIGHT behind me.  
"Sir, hurry up with your paperwork one of the soldiers captured Scar, so NO procrastination!" she yelled.  
"You know Riza, I WAS going to start procrastinating a long time ago...I just never got around to it. Oh and by the way- LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE PICTURE I TOOK OF (NAME) YESTERDAY!" I shoved the picture in her face.  
"Sir, you've turned into Hughes."  
"I know but I can't help it!" I said hugging the picture against my chest. I loved my daughter, and she loved me. But for some reason which I can't put my finger on, she thinks I'm the weirdest dad EVER. And for whatever reason, she thinks me and Riza should get married because she says, "Riza has always been like a mom to me!" Weird thought I know, you don't have to tell me twice.  
"Sir, JUST GET YOUR WORK DONE!" she yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
So I did. I got my work done, and then me and my (what I call) 'groupies' headed out to get the one guy who we've been trying to catch for over 15 years now.  
When we got there, it started to rain. Damn it. And at the time, that didn't hurt my ego ONE BIT. I still thought that I was HOT STUFF and could throw a flame like nobody's damn business- yeah. Would've liked to see how that worked out BEFORE that situation. Oh well.  
"Sir! He got away!" Riza yelled at me, pointing to the dead and bloody soldier a few feet away.  
"Yeah. And he's gonna make Mustang PAY!" a voice from behind me yelled. I turned around and saw Scar, and tried to snap my fingers, but since it was raining, nothing happened. I thought that I was going to die until I heard someone yell "NO!"  
I looked up to see a crimson liquid fly all around a young girl's body, and it took me a minute to register who it was. It...was...  
"N-no. NO NO NO NO NO!" I yelled, running over to my now lifeless daughter, lying on the wet ground.  
"(Name) how did you even get here!?" I yelled, burring my head in her stomach.  
A flash of red light surrounded her body, reconstructing her body almost like a... homuculus's body would.  
"Riza called me." she said wrapping her arms around my waist.  
"How did you- how did you just FIX yourself like that?!"  
"Dad I- I didn't want you to hate me so I never told you. I'm a... I'm a homunculi. The Furor made me through the government, and I was titled as 'Fear'." she said. I was shocked. Why didn't she ever tell me.  
"Is that why you're afraid of pretty much everything?" I asked her.  
"Yeah. They tried to train me to be mean and try to take over the country like the rest of the homunculi, but I was too afraid. And in case you're wondering, my 'mom' was Lust. My 'dad' was Envy. They thought I was worthless, so they threw me out on the streets. They thought I'd die more painfully that way. I was too afraid to be mean, and I still am. It seems like such a dark path that you can't ever stop walking down. I'd rather be nice and have friends and family than be evil and have allies" she said. I hugged her tighter.  
"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I have and always will love you. I'll always protect you. Forever. You're my daughter, and as a father it's my job to love and protect you. So don't be afraid anymore" I said to her shaking form.  
"O-okay. I love you dad."  
"I love you too (Name)."  
"Uh guys, I know that you are having a father-daughter moment, but can we FOCUS!" yelled Riza. I gave her one last hug before we got up and started to fight Scar. After much fighting, we caught him, after 15 long years, we caught him!  
"You know (Name), we make a good team" I said to (Name) as we got into the car to go back to Central.  
"Yes. Yes we do. But dad, I'm still afraid."  
"Afraid of what dear?" I asked.  
"The other homunculi told me that if I ever told anyone that I was a homunculi, they'd rip out my core. They probably already know that I told you, so if I was to get captured by them, I'm afraid you wouldn't come get me."  
I felt like slapping her, so I did.  
"What, you don't trust your OWN FATHER enough to come and get you?!"  
"Well, uh... OW!" she said, rubbing her bruised cheek.  
"Sorry. I just can't believe that you don't think that I'd come get you if you were in trouble" I said.  
"Sorry" she said, letting her head fall, and continuing with, "just don't slap me anymore!"  
"Only on one condition."  
"And what is that?" she asked.  
"DON'T BE AFRAID ANYMORE!" I yelled.  
"Only if you promise to be there for me, and I'll be there for you in return." I could live with that.  
"Deal."


End file.
